


Happy Birthday to Me

by weaverofdreams45



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Married Couple, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaverofdreams45/pseuds/weaverofdreams45
Summary: It's Draco Malfoy's birthday, and his wife, Hermione Granger, has a very special birthday present planned for him.





	Happy Birthday to Me

**Author's Note:**

> It is Draco Malfoy's 39th birthday today, and so in honor, here is some smut with no plot. I'm practicing writing smut, so its not the greatest, but I hope you enjoy!

“I’ve been an extremely good boy this year.”  Draco spoke, watching his wife get undone from their night at a ministry dinner. She had grown even more stunning with age, and he drank up her beauty like a fine wine. Her amber eyes still held their youthful glow and her wild mane of chestnut hair now contained flecks of silver and gray. Lines formed along the edges of her lips from years of laughter and smiling. Licking his lips, he watched her take off the necklace he had gotten her for their anniversary.  Staring at the beautiful lines of her neck, he also watched with hungry eyes as she released her curls from the charm that was holding them up.  Cascading down to fall at her shoulders, Draco noted that as beautiful as she looked made up, she looked even more beautiful coming undone.  “I didn’t even make fun of Ron’s hideous new haircut or the fact that Ginny and Harry’s daughter likes me more than them.”

His beautiful witch laughed at that, and he was entranced by the melodic sound. How did he get so lucky as to have the most beautiful and intelligent witch in the world on his arm?  To think that two decades ago he had teased her about the very things he now found the most beautiful.  He sat on the bed, removing his cufflinks as he continued with increased fascination watching his wife.  Becoming Minister of Magic had not really changed Hermione as a person, but there was a certain refinement in her posture and her dress.

That night, the night of Draco’s 39th birthday, they had attended some fancy ministry ball in honor of the visit from the President of MACUSA.  It wasn’t often the two countries met, and Hermione had hoped to win over the young new leader.  Following a decade later in the footsteps of the British ministry, the Americans had finally elected a muggleborn to their highest office.  Hermione hoped that their shared legacy as breakers of tradition would allow for a friendly relationship between the two countries.  Her bet had paid off, and she and the new president had left the dinner with plans for a summit to facilitate increased international magical cooperation.

The witch stood as she finished removing her glamours.  Her makeup, which had been light and natural looking was washed away, except for the blood red tone that still painted her lips.  Draco nearly pounced on her right on the spot.  That witch knew what wearing that lipstick did to him.  He allowed his eyes to roam up and down her body, taking in the whole look.

Her gown was a pale blue that complimented her tanned skin tone.  The bodice was tight, with fabric draped to fall on her shoulders.  Tightening at the waist, it followed the curve of her body, billowing out towards her knee.  She looked absolutely magnificent, a creature to be worshipped.

“I know I say this every time, but you are truly the most beautiful thing that exists in this world.”  Pulling her tightly into his arms, he kissed her softly; his lips meeting hers and taking note of the taste of cherry that came from the glamour she’d used to charm her lipstick to stay.  As the years of marriage passed by, they had not become less passionate, far from it.  They had learned each other in a way that was completely new.  He had studied the curves of her hips and the ridges of her fingertips until he knew them better than his own.  Their kisses held the same fire, but they were less insistent and more patient; they had all the time in the world, and they liked to use it.

“Let’s get this off of you why don’t we?”  He cooed, grabbing his outer dress robe and making quick work of taking it off.  He’d allowed his hair to grow out, so it had been tied back in a ponytail.  With a flick of his wand, he watched it fall to the floor.

“I suppose you were very good.”  The tone of her voice and the mischievous smirk that accompanied it was driving him wild.  A dark and mischievous glint in her eyes aroused him intensely.  “What would you like as your present?  For being so very good for me?”  Biting her lip, she looked at him the way she knew drove him crazy, and he was quick to thank Salazar, Merlin, and all the powers in the world that she was his.

“I have a few ideas.”  He whispered, bringing his face close to hers; his breath hot on her ears.  A shiver ran down her spine, and Draco smirked at his ability to get a reaction out of her.

“Tell me all about them…”  She drew her lips up to nearly touch his, stopping just short of kissing him.  “Since you’ve been so good.”  She added before letting go of his hand and wandering towards the bed.  “Let me show you how bad I can be.”  _This woman will be the death of me_ , Draco thought, moving towards the bed

\-----

Draco was thrilled to find that underneath his wife’s gown, she was wearing his favorite lingerie.  Emerald green silk barely covered her breasts and he could see her nipples were hard underneath the thin fabric.  The matching knickers were similarly made of emerald silk, but they were also adorned with delicate black lace.  The lingerie set accompanied by the dark lipstick led to an almost painful level of arousal.  His trousers became uncomfortably tight, and in only a few seconds, he had rid himself of his clothing.  Now standing naked in the dim light invading their bedroom from the moon outside, he watched as Hermione ran her eyes up and down his body.  She bit her lip and blushed when he caught her, and it brought him back to their first time together.  It had been his birthday that day too.

“This present has many parts.”  She began, scooting forward on the bed until she was standing and then closing the distance between them.  Her lips met his in a chaste kiss, too chaste for Draco’s liking.  When he tried to reconnect, she pulled away, the hints of a smiling curling on her lips.  “Uh uh uh.”  She warned, trailing her fingertips along his jaw.  “This is my present, we follow my rules.”  Too turned on by her commanding tone to argue, he just swallowed and nodded his head.   Merlin he loved his birthday.

She set her blood-red lips to work, first trailing kisses from his lips down to his neck.  Then she slowly began working her way down.  Getting on her knees, she grabbed his cock with one hand, placing the other firmly on his thigh.  Smiling up at him, she watched his reaction as she took him in her mouth.  Immediately, he moaned.  “Fuck…”  He muttered, the word falling out of his mouth on instinct.

Painfully slow, she moved back and forth, taking him in and then out, licking the tip, swirling her tongue around the base.  When he started to shake, she finally started picking up the pace.  Taking it as deep as she could go, she loved watching him come undone like this.  Encouraging him to knot his fingers in her hair, she moaned as his grip tightened.  Maybe all that teasing about her hair as a child had given her a complex, but she loved it when he pulled her hair.

Moaning around his erection, she could feel he was close.  Every muscle in his body tensed, and right when she thought he was about to cum, she stopped.  The whine that escaped his throat was almost animalistic, and Hermione felt heat pool in her lower body as she reveled in the complete control she had over the man.

“My rules.”  She reminded, stepping around him and pushing him towards the bed.  If there was one thing she’d learned during their marriage, it was that Draco loved it when she was domineering.  Now laying on the bed, Draco pleaded with her with his eyes, the grey orbs begging her for release.  Climbing over him on the bed, she straddled herself around his waist.  “What would you like me to do Draco?  I want you to tell me.”  The sight of her in front of him, a strap from her silk bra falling and her hair huge from him running his hands through it, nearly brought him to climax.

“Fuck me.”  He managed to croak out, earning an appreciative smile from the witch around his waist.  She shot him an innocent smile, continuing to play her little game.  “It would seem there is something in the way preventing me from doing that.”  She teased, rubbing the soft fabric of her knickers on his cock.  Grinding her hips away, she could feel him writhe underneath her.  A growl escaped his lips, and before she could stop him, he’d torn her knickers down the side.

“Not a problem now.”  He breathed out, his erection sapping all his strength.  She was so fucking sexy and he was so fucking close.  “Please.”  He squeaked out, reaching out with his hand to rub his thumb against her clit.  She moaned at the contact, and he knew that he had sufficiently convinced her.  The fabric of her knickers was tossed aside, and with a swift move, she was holding herself above him.  Lowering down slowly onto his cock, they both groaned as she took him in.  Wanting to draw it out, she moved slowly raising and then subsequently lowering herself.  As time passed, she grew more urgent, as did he, and they speeded up.  When he was close and couldn’t take much more, he took back control, flipping her over.  Now setting the speed, he fucked her fast and hard, watching his beautiful tits bounce as he pumped into her.  The sounds she made during sex always turned him on even more, and it only took a few more thrusts for him to cum.

“Hermione…I’m…”  Was all he could get out before he came with force inside of her.  Knowing his wife well enough to know she had not orgasmed; he took a moment to recover his breath before moving down in between her legs.  Flicking his tongue over her clit, his fingers moved in and out at the same rate he had been going.  She wrapped her fingers in his hair and breathed hard, moaning out his name.  Moving his hand, he replaced his fingers with his tongue, and could feel her body clenching around him.  She came powerfully with a groan, pulling tightly at his hair.  Kissing his way back up her body, he ended at her lips, licking the sweet taste of cherry from them again.

“If its your birthday, why did I get a present too?”  She asked, kissing him once more.

“Because you have given me the gift of my children, and the gift of your love.  I’ll be repaying you for that my whole life.”  He smiled brightly at her, brushing a curl from her cheek.  “Besides, you know that green thing is my favorite present.”

“Well there’s no more green thing, seeing as you ripped it.”  She flicked her eyes over to where the thin green and black fabric lay torn at the foot of their bed and he laughed.

“Even after all this time I have to remind you.  You’re a witch aren’t you?”

“Yes, and I’m your witch.”  With a sweet kiss, she smiled at him.  “How many more presents do you think we can fit in tonight?”

“As many as possible.”


End file.
